


Double Life

by Al3xand3r



Series: Derek's double life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Dildos, Gangbang, Jock Straps, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al3xand3r/pseuds/Al3xand3r
Summary: Derek has been dating Stiles since high school. When he joined the high school football team was the day he met Brent. Derek loves Stiles but his dick has a mind of its own.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Derek's double life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762687
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	1. Chores

“Derek, coach said he needs you at his house for extra practice.” Brent whispered to Derek as they walk into class. “Make sure not to forget your uniform boy.”

“I promised Stiles I would go to his house and help him with some chores. He needs me to give him a ride since his car broke down.” Derek quickly added “ He’s been bugging me for over two weeks.” They sat down on the back of class. “Can we reschedule?”

“No dude. Coach and I are going to work out and he needs someone to do his chores. It’s last minute but I don’t ever remember you needing a heads up to do what we ask you.”

“Okay, fine but I have to leave before 8 to help Stiles.” Derek was quickly thinking of a plausible excuse to tell his boyfriend he was going to be late. Coach Cooper had found out Derek was a submissive hunk thanks to Brent. They both loved to use Derek even though they were fully aware that he was dating Stiles. That's what made it even hotter.

“Also I want you to make a date with Stiles next weekend so I can fuck you beforehand and plug you with my cum.” Brent told him.” Take him to the diner on Main st. oh and I need $120 for some gambeling money I owe.” Brent would sometimes go gambiling with Coach Cooper and some other guys after an excessive day at the gym. He would win more often than lose but always made Derek pay for him when he lost. Derek had to pay him because um well he didn't really know why he had to pay him but Derek just did it. 

Derek took out his wallet and handed him $200 just in case he asked for more. “Here.” When they were seniors in high school Brent made him get a job at a construction site so he could make a lot of money and stay fit. He pays for Brent’s gym memberships and it’s money well spent. “Can I touch your biceps?”

“Class has already started, boy” Brent knew how much Derek loved to worship him. He spends hours in the gym to get his body in the state it’s in. Even though Derek works on construction Brent does more extreme workouts then him. Derek has a great body but Brents still has more muscles than him. “You can touch my bicep if you cancel plans with Stiles tonight.”

“I don't know sir.”Derek thinks about it. He promised Stiles they would hang out today. He’ll just have to make it up to him somehow. He’s been canceling a little too much lately. He needs to figure out a way to keep stiles happy so he doesn’t break up with him. He knows how fucked up it is but he can’t explain it. He loves Stiles and the thing with Brent is purely sexual? “Okay I’ll completely cancel my plans with Stiles.”

Brent just smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek parks outside Coach Cooper’s house. He had his uniform on which was his cockcage, jockstrap and collar. He had clothes on too but Coach made him wear this every time he came to his house. He knocked on the door and waited with the groceries in hand.

“Just on time, Brent is taking a shower.” Coach has been divorced for about 3 years. After the divorse with his wife he had some trouble keeping his life in balance, but not anymore. Derek does some chores for him and also helps him with his sex drive. “We had a long hard workout. Take your clothes of boy.”

Derek takes his clothes off except for his collar and jockstrap. “I bought everything on the groceries list. I’ll cook the ribs after I cut the gras sir.” Coach Cooper randomly makes Derek go to his house and do stuff around the house including mowing the lawn. 

“Good boy. Also brent has a big surprise for you boy so get to it.” Cooper goes to turn his TV on while Derek goes to the backyard and cuts the grass. His house has a floor to ceiling window. Cooper has a perfect view of Derek in his jockstrap cutting his lawn. 

Brent walks in with just his shorts. “Look at him. What a good muscle pup.”Brent sits next to Cooper. “You know I’m going to move in with Derek and his boyfriend.”

“What? Doesn’t Stiles hate you? Because you bullied the kid in high school.” Coach tells him. 

“Derek! Derek!” Brent yells. But can’t hear him because the lawn mower is really loud. “Fuck. I need him to fetch me a beer. And no I didn't exactly bully him. Just tossed him around a bit in the hallway and threw some of his books around. Just fucking around a bit.”

“So you going to move in with them? And what fuck Derek while Stiles is in the next room?” Cooper gets the new remote control vibrator. They usually use it while Derek is outside maintaining the lawn. When they press it Derek knows his masters want him inside for something like fetch them beer.

“Hot isn't it?” Brent watches Cooper go outside,” About time you bought a new vibrator!”

Derek sees Cooper approach him so he turns the lawn mower off. His white jockstrap has some sweat for the heat. “Hello master.”

“Hey, I just bought you a new vibrator boy.” Coach moves it to Derek’s face so he can suck it. As Derek sucks the vibrator Cooper adds, “And Brent wants you to fetch him a beer.” Cooper and Brent know it’s easier to just get the beer themselves but it’s just hotter ordering Derek around like a dog. Cooper removes the vibrator and pushes it inside Derek’s hole.  
“Yes sir.” Derek feels the vibrator go inside him and it hurts a bit since he didn't get much prep. Cooper smacks his ass and leads him inside.

Cooper takes a seat next to Brent. “What did you tell your little boyfriend? Extra work shit? Both Brent and Copper laugh. “What was your excuse last time? Too much homework.”

“I told him I would make it up to him by taking him on a date next weekend. Cooper is going to fuck me before the date sir.” Derek hands Brent the beer. “You smell good Sir did you just shower?” Derek is a fucking slut for Brent’s musk.

Brent sometimes purposefully showers so Derek can’t smell his musk. “You know the rules boy. My musk is only for good little sluts” Brent takes the beer and points to the ground. Derek lays between his legs. “I have a gift for you boy.” Brent takes a sip of his beer, “Start sucking while I explain some shit to you.”

Cooper takes his dick out and starts to masturbate. “Fuck that’s hot”

“You know how you and Stiles have that big apartment with two rooms?” Coopers pushes Derek further into his dick. “Well I was thinking I could move in with you guys and use maybe even fuck your tight ass while stiles falls asleep.” That made Derek's locked cock produce more precum. Brent pulled him off his cocked and stepped on his dick. “What do you think about that boy?”

“I don’t know sir. Stiles might not like that idea because of what you would do to him in high school.” Derek’s dick hurt so much being locked in the cage.

“You will convince him okay boy? Now make me cum and go finish mowing the lawn slut.” Brent pushes him all the way down his 9inch cock.

“I have a better Idea” Cooper smiles. “Go bring your phone and call Stiles.” 

Derek gets a bit nervous but still does as he’s told, “Yes sir.”

“You will convince Stiles to have Brent move in while you suck his cock.” Cooper says. “And as I fuck you.”

“I don’t know if right now is the best time sir. I just cancelled plans with Stiles and he might be mad at me.” Derek goes back and kneels in front of them with his phone in hand.

“It’s up to you boy. Convince the love of your life so you can have a real man move in with y’all so he can secretly fuck you whenever he wants.” Cooper pulls the vibrator out of his ass. “Now call him."

Brent was so Fucking hard. He watches Derek dial his boyfriend’s number. “Good boy” Cooper lines up his cock next to Derek’s cunt waiting for Stiles to answer. “This is going to be fucking hot.”

“Hello? Derek calling to tell me you actually are coming today? Did your boss let you out for good behaviour? He probably has noticed you’ve been doing too many double shifts huh. Or are you calling to tell me you’re outside and want me to buss you in because you forgot your keys again?” Stiles talked too much “Oh by the way Dad wants to have dinner with us.”

Copper pushed his cock inside Derek as he whispered. “Go on boy tell him.”

“Hey Stiles um no I’m still at work but I have something to ah fuck um to ask.” Copper started to push all the way in.

“Kiss my cock boy,” Brent orders. Derek is scared his boyfriend might suspect something but fuck if his dick was leaking on his jockstrap.

“Yo you okay? Sounds like you’re having a hard time breathing.” Stiles starts to pay close attention.

“Yeah I’m just lifting shit here on the construction site.” Derek quickly kisses Brent's cock as he moves the phone away. “Well you know how Brent works here at the construction with me?” Derek lies but needs to figure out a way to make this work. He wants Brent to move in with them so he can be used more often.

“Um Brent yeah sure?” Stiles gets a bit triggered when Derek talks about Brent. “Dude you're kinda out of breath just put the stuff down as while you talk to me.”

“I um I can’t” Cooper starts to rapidly fuck him tryng to make Derek moan. “I have to move this stuff before the truck comes to pick it up.” Brent starts smiling as he slaps his face with his cock.

“Okay well why are we talking about Brent?” Stiles tells him wanting to change the conversion “Furthermore speaking of stupid jocks I found some jockstraps on your drawer. Since when do you wear jockstraps?”

Derek takes Brent's dick out of his mouth “Um yeah Coach Cooper said that jockstraps somehow help with your football” Coopers picks up the vibrator and starts to put it inside his hole next to his hard cock. 

“So your Coach made you wear jockstraps? that's kinda weird.” Stiles laughs “But I guess it’s some type of guy locker room shit.” Stiles hears Derek whimper a bit and realises that Derek probably needs to get back to work. “Okay anyway what about stupidly arrogant Brent.”

Derek takes the dick out of his mouth again. “Well He’s looking for a new place to live because his apartment lease just ended.” Cooper finishes fitting the whole vibrator in his ass and slowly starts to fuck him.”And well I umm I ah told him that we had an extra room fuck.” Copper turned the vibrator on. “Sorry this shit is kinda big. Really heavy fuck sprry.”

“Why not call me later? When you can at least breath ha.” Stiles chuckles.

“No I’m good, I can um I can talk now.” Cooper turns the vibrater up a level.”So I told Cooper sorry I mean Brent I told Brent that” Brent switches positions with cooper. Brent wants to fuck his ass now that the vibrator is inside him. “Um that he can take the free room while he figures shit out.” Brent starts to push his huge dick in his hole.

“WHAT? Are you kidding me? Right you’re fucking with me? You know how much I hate him.” Stiles can’t fucking belive it. “He only posts pictures of him at the gym flexing. He’s such a frat boy and not to mention how he bullied me in high school. No, no fucking way.”

Copper doesn’t hold back as he fucks derek hard. “Well I kind of already said yes and plus he’s changed.” Derek has to put the phone down for a few seconds as Cooper makes him choke on his cock.

Derek picks the phone up and gets the last of what his boyfriend has been saying. “And where will I put my paintings? They’re in that ‘free room’”

“Stiles we can all get along” Brent gives Derek’s ass a few hard slaps.”I promise everything will be fine just give him a chance” Derek needs to end this call fast. “Oh and he already paid a month ahead of time for the room.”

“Shit derek I really hate this idea. But if you really have your mind set on this I'll give it a try.” Stiles gives a loud sigh. “Fine I'll leave you to your job you really sound out of breath and you better make this up to me. See you tomorrow wolf.” Stiles quickly hangs up not wanting his boyfriend to get in trouble at work.

“Fuck!’ Derek can finally scream. “It’s done fuck it’s done sir.”

“Good boy. Now for your reward.” Cooper and Brent start to quickly thrust into Derek’s holes.  
“Just think slut I can fuck, you, like, this, in, stiles’, bed” Brent tells him with every thrust.

“Fuck yes sir, please sir.” Derek moans, “Anything you want.” He wants to get the cock cage out but he knows better than to ask his masters to let his dick free.

“Shit I’m close boy going to fucking cum. Deepthroat that cock boy.” Cooper orders.

“Here’s your reward for being a good bitch today.” Brent says as he cums inside his hole. Fuck thats hot. He leaves the vibrator inside and watches as the wolves hole tightens up again. He slaps his ass, “Fuck thats hot.”

Cooper makes him swallow every drop of his cum. “Shit such a good pup.” Cooper stands up and sees the big wet spot on Derek's jockstrap. “Go back to do your chores and after we might let your dick free.” Derek whimpers but does as he is told.


	2. Move in Date

“Where is Brent? Isn’t he supposed to move his shit.” Stiles said as he tripped a bit carrying a small box of Brent’s stuff. “He is such an ashole I don’t know why you’re even friends with him. I know you guys were friends in high school and it’s probably the reason he didn’t bully me that much like he did the other kids. But College is so big time for you to make new less fratboyish friends.”

“He is taking my shift on the construction site so we can spend some time together, remember?.” Derek lied. Brent had made Derek move all his stuff to the room while he and Cooper worked out at the gym. He salivated just thinking about his master’s huge muscles. 

“I guess that’s nice of him but my idea of hanging out isn’t moving his shit.” Stiles opened the door to their big apartment. “What if we accidentally lose his shit and go to a movie. And if we get lucky he might get mad at you and not want to be friends and we can get rid of him. The jerk will be homeless and stufless ha.”

“Come on Stiles he’s not that bad and tell you what. I'll take you on a date this Saturday to that diner on Main st.” Derek just remembered that Brent ordered him take Stiles on a date with Brent’s cum inside his hole.

“I hate that restaurant! Their fries are too fucking salty plus that’s where the anoyoing aplha capa shit fraternity goes to hang out and they talk overly loud.” Stiles cringed. “What about the restaurant right down the street.”

Derek just realized why Brent specifically asked him to take Stiles on that diner. He wanted Stiles to have a bad date, but how did he know Stiles hated that diner? Maybe Derek told him? He doesn’t remember. “Well um well we haven’t gone to that diner in a long time maybe shit has changed.” He’s been having a lot of practice lying. “And we always to to the restaurant down the street. Let's try something different.” Derek leans in for a kiss as they go back downstairs for more boxes.

Shit Derek sees Stiles pick up the box with Brent’s sex toys labeled ‘school stuff’.“You’re right we’ve been doing a lot of the same shit recently and you’ve been too busy as well. We’re like an old boring married couple.” Stiles jokes.”Maybe we can go mountain climbing. Wait oh my fucking god we should go mountain climbing.” He starts to jump a bit, “Or we can go camping in the woods and have sex on the tent. Please Derek please can we. You will love it.”

Derek watches closely as he carries the heavier box. He doesn’t want Stiles to find out what he’s carrying. It contains Derek’s collar with his name engraved in it. He would be seriously fucked if Stiles saw it and couldn’t come up with a good enough lie. “Sure that would be fun.” He said half listening to the conversation. “Be careful with the box you don't want to drop it.”

“Surprise this guy even has school work. He’s a college football player don't you guys usually just get away with anything.” Stiles shakes the box to see if there’s a lot of school work. “Maybe he has like one notebook where he copies peoples answers. I want to open it and erase all the answers.” Stiles shakes a bit harder. “It sounds like stuff with some metal in there?” What kind of school stuff does he have in here? Let’s open it, maybe he mislabeled it.” Stiles says putting the box on Brent’s bed.

Derek places the last box on the floor,”I'm not sure that Brent would like, How about we go to our room and have some fun.” Derek grabs Siles by the hands and leads him outside the room

“Fuck!” Stiles yelps as he falls to the floor. He looks up and sees Brent at the door. He bumped into his huge muscled body but Brent didn’t even feel it. “Ow shit.” Stiles gets up and rubs his ass.

“Hey Stiles, look where you’re going.” Brent tells him. Stiles gets a bunch of high school flashbacks. “Hey Derek nice of you to move my stuff inside.” Brent’s wearing a tank top and short shorts that show off his big thighs. 

Derek takes a deep breath. He loves how Brent smells after a good workout. “Hey yeah least I could do after you took over my shift at work.” 

Brent looked at Stiles and back to Derek. This was going to be fun. “You mean the gym? Yeah I’m pretty fucking sweaty going to shower.” Brent walks past them into his room and closes the door.

Shit he knew Brent purposely fucked with his lie to make Derek look bad with his boyfriend. He likes the idea of almost getting caught but Brent takes it to a whole new level. 

“Gym? I thought you said he was covering your shift at work.” Stiles looked at Derek, “That’s literally the only reason I wasn’t upset we were moving his stupid shit.”

"Calm down” Derek tells him not wanting Brent to hear them. “I um well he usually calls the construction site a gym because it’s like a gym. You know since it’s basically a work out field.” Derek takes him to their own room.

“Oh okay well that’s dumb and he’s dumb” Stiles quickly changes the conversation not wanting to give Brent anymore of his energy. “Hey David is coming over tomorrow o visit my dad. He is going to visit and bring his wife and kids.” David was the alpha of alphas. He could make a grown man pee his pants by just looking at him. Derek fantasized about him but never did anything since he was Stiles' older step brother. He feared that if he made the wrong move he would tell stiles.

“Okay I’ll be at work for a bit tomorrow since I don’t have class.” After a while of them talking about David’s life Derek sees a message Brent sent him. 

BRENT: Come to my room

“I like the way you think.” Stiles leans in, “Speaking of family. How about you try to impregnate me.” Stiles jokes as he pushes Derek towards the bed.

“Hey I think I left my keys in the car with the door unlocked.” Derek gently moves Stiles off him, “I'll be right back.” Derek closes the door behind him and rushes to Brent’s new room. He quietly knocks on the door.

“Good boy” Brent looks at Stiles' room, “Take your clothes off.”

“Sir can I come inside first” Derek tries to push his way inside Brent’s room. 

Brent just crosses his arm, “Strip and put this on.” He hands Derek his collar. “This is what you wanted isn’t it slut? Getting used with stiles in the next room?” Brent takes his shirt off. He still hasn’t showered like he said he was going to. Derek was fucked he would do anything for Brent when he smelled like that.

“Yes sir.” Derek quickly undressed except for his jockstrap. Brent went inside the room to grab a toy. After he got naked he knelt outside the door. He looked back to his room to make sure Stiles wasn’t going to come out. “Fuck sir please can I come inside.”

Brent walks back to Derek and hands him the remote control vibrator plug. “Put this inside your cunt.” Brent takes Derek's clothes inside the room. Derek sucks the vibrator before he fits it inside his hole. “Ready for this boy?”

“Ready for what sir?” Derek responds after he finally fits the 8 inch toy inside him.

“Stiles!” Brent watches Derek's mouth go wide open. “Stiles! Come here, I need to talk to you.” Brent laughs as Derek pushes past him and rushes to hide inside Brent’s room.

“Fuck what are you doing?” Derek tries to open Brent’s bathroom door but it wouldn't budge. “Asshole did you lock the bathroom door?”

Stiles opens his door and yells from across the hallway, “What do you want?”

“Come inside my room I have something to tell you” Brent smiles, “It’s about our living arrangement.” 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Derek looks around the room. He looks at the closet door to see if he can fit in there.. “You removed the closet door? Fuck.” The first thing Brent did when he got in his room was lock the bathroom door and quickly unscrew the closet door. Cooper was the one that gave him the ideas and some different screwdrivers to perfectly execute this idea. With no other options Derek looks under the bed. Like a little kid hiding from monsters he hides there.

“What’s up?” Stiles doesn't even try to hide his irritation, “Are you moving out? Oh well it was nice having you here. I’m sure the roaches will miss you but you should start packing” Stiles walks in the room and picks a dirty sock. “What the fuck? This room is already a mess. Why are the closet doors unscrewed?” 

“Listen, Bilinski is it?” Brent smiled, “I know you don’t like me but we have to get along now for Derek’s sake.” Derek can’t fucking belive what’s going on. He’s hiding under the bed wearing a jockstrap and his collar and a fucking vibrator while his boyfriend and lover are talking in the same room. His heart was pounding hard but his cock was fully erect. “Just leave my sock under the bed.”

Stiles just drops the sock on the foot of the bed.”Okay so we hate each other, but if you move out then we can’t hate each other because we won’t see each other. Problem solved.”

“I heard you have those wars of stars movies and was wondering if you would like to watch it with me.” Brent says ignoring stiles insults. “How about we sit on the bed and watch them. You know hang out and get along.” Brent notices the sock next to the bed missing. Derek always asks to smell Brent's clothes.

“Really? No, I'm not going to do that. Derek and I are going to hang out tonight” Stiles doesn’t add that he thinks Brent might also be pranking him. But he kinda really wants to show Brent his favorite movie. “And those movies are long, we can’t see them all tonight.”

Derek hears his phone buzz next to him. Brent must have put them there knowing he would have to hide there. It’s a text from Cooper. 

COOPER: Like your surprise boy? There should be a marker under the bed too. Write on your chest ‘Brent and Cooper’s slave’ and send a picture now you have 5 minutes.

Shit they both plan this. It was probably Cooper's idea. Derek looks around for the marker and starts writing on his body. It’s really hard to move under the bed but he has to move fast or else Cooper might get him into more trouble.

“Derek said he had to go do something and it might take an hour or so.” Brent pushes stiles out the room, “I want us to get along so go fetch your dumb movies and we can sit on the bed and watch them. For Derek”

“Wow totally with that attitude we’ll get along just fine. Asshole” Stiles goes to find the first star war movie. Not because Brent tells him but because he wants to make a stupid jock watch his favorite movie series.

“Derek get out the bed boy” Brent orders. “Good boy, Kneel and hands behind your head.” Brent takes his own phone out and snaps some pictures. “Good boy now give me 20 push ups before you crawl back under the bed.” Brent extends his feet and Derek knows exactly what to do. He rushes to get in a push up position. He goes down, he kisses Brent’s feet and his poor dick leaves a wet spot on the floor. He does this very quickly until his 10th push up and Brent slaps his ass, “Slow down boy.”

“Found it!” Stiles’ yells from across the hallway. “Are you ready to see the best thing in your life? This movie will change you forever.” 

Derek finishes his last push up and returns to the bed. As he is returning under the bed he feels his plug start to vibrate and fast. Brent must have put it on a high setting right away Derek thought. “Shit.” Derek moaned.

“Really? That good of a movie?” Brent takes the dvd from stiles and starts to play it. “Ill be the judge of that. Let’s sit on the bed.” Stiles sits crossed legend on the bed while Brent plants his feet on the floor where Derek can take a good look at it. Derek sees Brent’s feet and leans in closer to sniff them while his boyfriend is inches away. After a while of sniffing Brent’s feet Derek feels his phone vibrate again and sees another message from Cooper.

COOPER: Good boy, such a fucking slut. Now there should be a 7 inch dildo in the bathroom. Get it and shove it in your cunt. Don’t message me back unless it’s a picture of your stuffed hole.

Derek started to panic. How was he supposed to pull this off? Just then his vibrator starts to furiously fuck him. Brent must have it on max. Derek has no option but to sneak into the bathroom and grab the dildo before Cooper gets mad. Derek pays close attention to the movie to see if it’s in a very interesting place. He hears loud shooting so he slowly gets out the bed and peaks on his boyfriend. He sees Stiles back and makes a run for the bathroom while he is distracted. Just like he expected Brent had unlocked the bathroom meaning Brent and Cooper are texting to each other. He opens the door and looks for the dildo. He finds lube and the dildo. Derek takes a quick second to catch his breath. The vibrator was making him so fucking hard. He takes the lube and dildo and starts to do what Cooper ordered. He feels so fucking full and his cock is throbbing but he knows better than to cum without permission. He snaps some pictures and sends then to Cooper.

“Stiles can you check in the restroom for the remote control while I check on my drawers.” Brent tells him.” Brent says.

Derek sees the remote control on the sink and his heart sinks. He goes to the bath and closes the shower curtains. Stiles will for sure break up with him if he sees him like that. And with his body writing there will be no lies to get him out. He hopes Stiles sees the remote right away and leaves.

Stiles entered the bathroom to look for the control. “Is this i?” he yells at Brent. “Cuz all it has like 4 buttons and a high and low setting.” Stiles clicks the 2 on the control and Derek feels the vibrator slow down. 

Brent enters the room, “No that’s not it.” Brent gives a cocky smile.”It’s this one” He picks up the actual remote control, “Now go pause the movie while I take a dump.”

“Ewww.” Stiles exits the bathroom and goes to pause the movie. 

Brent locks the bathroom door with his key and opens the shower curtain, “Are you having fun slut?” Brent pulls Derek by his collar and reaches for his hole. “Because I am but it’s time for me to cum.” He removes the dildo Derek places just a minute ago and fits his huge cock inside next to the vibrator. “You better not make any noise.” 

“Please sir.” Derek moans, “Use me.”

Brent starts to mercilessly fuck Derek, “Your boyfriend is right outside. But you don’t care do you boy? This is your life now. Being used whenever I want even if your boyfriend is home.” It doesn't take Brent long to cum. He’s been hard all this time and he just needed to deposit his seed inside Derek.

“Fuck yes sir.” Derek feels his hole get wet. 

Brent shoves the dildo back inside his cunt with the vibrator. “Crawl back under the bed and lick my feet” Brent exits the bathroom to find stiles on the bed waiting for him to rewatch the movie.

He didn’t let Derek cum but still did as he was told.  
.


End file.
